1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cover for seats installed in vehicles including automobiles, aircrafts, trains, ships and the like and buildings including movie theaters, play theaters, halls, public facilities and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat cover for covering a surface cover which covers a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An exemplary conventional cover as described above is a vehicle seat assembly (Japanese Publication for Opposition No. 6-95968). The vehicle seat assembly disclosed in this publication includes a seat cover including a first cover member having an edge tucked to fit rounded corners and a second cover member adjacent to and engaged with the first cover member, a foam pad fixed to a frame and accommodated between the first cover member and the second cover member, and a seam passing through both the first cover member and the second cover member and running parallel to the edges thereof.
With the above-described cover, the edges of the cover members are tucked to form uniform gathers along the rounded corners. Since the edges are uniformly tucked, the number of the gathers cannot be partially changed. In addition, a sitting surface of a seat may occasionally be curved so as to stably hold the posture of the person sitting thereon. With the above-described technique, it is difficult to produce a cover having a three-dimensional curved shape fitting such an external shape of the sitting surface of the seat.